


Мое сердце в твоих руках

by Olgab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ['Звездные Войны', ] - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgab/pseuds/Olgab
Summary: Бен стоял, сжимая в бессильной ярости кулаки. Наверное, если бы он мог расплакаться, ему стало бы легче, но слез не было. Было лишь желание что-то сломать, разбить, уничтожить. Он смотрел на женщину, которая только что разрушила его жизнь и не мог поверить, что когда-то любил ее. Теперь же на месте этих чувств была выжженная пустыня.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. 1.1. Знакомство

Первый раз Бен увидел ее, когда ей было 4,5 года. Тогда только умерла ее бабушка, и Рей было не с кем оставить дома в те дни, когда ее отец был на смене. Мать Рей, миссис Кира Томпсон, работавшая у них в доме, попросила его мать, Лею Органа-Соло, разрешить приводить дочь на работу.

Скорее всего, Лея была не в восторге от этой идеи, но пошла на уступки, так как миссис Томпсон работала в семье Органа-Соло уже больше 10 лет и пользовалась полным доверием.

Конечно, ходить по дому Рей никто бы не разрешил, поэтому ее привели в игровую Бена. Это была большая, светлая комната с огромными окнами, полная самых разнообразных игрушек. Мягкие игрушки, машинки, конструкторы, солдатики, макеты кораблей и самолетов, а еще карандаши, фломастеры, краски. Чего там только не было!

Бен отлично помнил, как загорелись глаза у маленькой девочки. Она цеплялась за мамину руку и настороженно смотрела на Бена.

— Привет, Бен! Познакомься, это моя дочь Рей. Твоя мама разрешила иногда приводить ее сюда. — сказала миссис Томпсон и нежно погладила Рей по голове.

Бен только буркнул: «Привет». И тут же ушел в свою комнату. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, он услышал слова миссис Томпсон: «Ничего страшного, Рей. Вы подружитесь. — а затем тише — Наверное».

***

Как же его бесила эта мелочь! При каждом удобном случае Бен старался задеть ее, наступить на ногу, пихнуть локтем или обозвать.

Его не смущало, что он мальчик и, к тому же, старше на 5 лет.

Если бы его кто-нибудь спросил, чем ему не нравится Рей, он ответил бы, что она мелкая, везде лезет, берет его игрушки и никогда не кладет на место, что, в конце концов, это его игровая, и никто не поинтересовался, хочет ли он, чтобы эта девчонка играла в его комнате или нет. И он бы никогда не сказал, что он просто дико, до слез завидует этой малявке, которую мама забегает проведать минимум раз в час, которую постоянно спрашивают, хочет ли она есть, пить, не устала ли она, как ее дела.

Бен силился вспомнить, когда в последний раз хоть кто-нибудь интересовался у него, как его дела, и хочет ли он чего-нибудь. И не мог! Слуги кормили его только, если он сам приходил на кухню и просил поесть. Даже миссис Томпсон, уводя Рей обедать, не спрашивала, будет Бен обедать или нет.

Его это злило и обижало. И он, как мог, старался отыграться на ни в чем не повинной Рей.

В итоге через некоторое время Рей просто стала бояться Бена. Спасало только то, что у младшего Соло начался новый учебный год, и большую часть дня он проводил в школе, а потом шел делать уроки.

Все стало хуже к Рождеству. У Бена стали случаться приступы ярости, когда он с криками крушил и ломал все вокруг.

На самом деле, такие вспышки происходили и раньше, но на них меньше обращали внимания, потому что чаще всего они случались без свидетелей. А Бен, успокоившись, наводил в комнате порядок, выбрасывал, что нельзя было починить. Теперь же в его игровой 3 раза в неделю торчала Рей, которая, пугавшись, тут же в слезах бежала жаловаться маме.

В итоге новость о его «приступах» дошла до Леи. Мать сразу вызвала его в свой кабинет на, как она это называла, «разговор взрослых людей». Конечно, это сложно было назвать разговором, потому что сначала Лея подробно объясняла сыну, почему такое поведение недопустимо, а потом просто грозила ему лишением очередного подарка на ближайший праздник, если он не начнет вести себя, «как и подобает воспитанному молодому человеку из уважаемой семьи».

Обычно в подобной ситуации Бен просто отвечал: «Да, мама, я все понял». Как правило, этого Лее было достаточно.

На самом деле истерики не прекратились, но Бен приложил огромные усилия, чтобы они не выходили за пределы его запертой спальни. Во-первых, ему не хотелось выслушивать очередную нотацию от Леи, которую совершенно не волновали причины подобного поведения сына. Во-вторых, он долго просил подарить ему на Рождество вожделенный конструктор «Звезда Смерти», сделанный по мотивам оружия из любимого им фильма «Войны меж звезд», состоящий почти из десяти тысяч разнообразных деталей.

В те же моменты, когда Бену хотелось что-то швырнуть или сломать, он бежал к себе в комнату, запирал дверь и просто лупил подушкой по кровати, что есть мочи.

Еще одним последствием истерик, помимо ультиматума Леи, стало то, что Рей теперь боялась его настолько сильно, что при виде Бена переставала играть, забивалась в самый дальний угол игровой и просто молча там сидела.


	2. 1.2 Рождество

Рождество в семье Органа-Соло прошло, как обычно. С утра вся семья собралась рядом с дизайнерской елкой. Специально приглашенный фотограф сделал несколько дежурных семейных снимков, которые сенатор от Республиканской партии Лея Органа-Соло планировала опубликовать на своем официальном сайте. После они обменялась подарками под вспышки камеры.

Уже который год елку в доме Органа-Соло наряжал специально нанятый для этих целей дизайнер без участия членов семьи. Игрушки закупались под проект, а после отдавались в школы или детские дома. А так любимые Беном елочные игрушки, принадлежавшие еще дедушке Эни и бабушке Падме, уже несколько лет пылились на чердаке. После смерти деда пять лет назад елку они сами не наряжали. Лея сказала, что дедушкины игрушки вышли из моды еще до рождения Бена, и она участвовала в этом бессмысленном времяпрепровождении исключительно из уважения к отцу.

С тех пор за несколько дней до Рождества Бен залезал на чердак, выбирал несколько игрушек и украшал ими собственную спальню и игровую.

В этом же году Бен украсил только спальню. Он очень боялся, что маленькая Рей может разбить что-то дорогое его сердцу. А таких вещей было на самом деле очень немного.

Бен, как и ожидалось, получил свой огромный конструктор «Звезда Смерти». Отец Бена, всемирно известный гонщик Хан Соло, преподнес жене очередное соответствующее статусу украшение, купленное в последний момент. Лея преподнесла мужу пятый или шестой по счету Ролекс, который Хан не носил и не собирался.

Бен очень хотел порадовать родителей, поэтому тщательно копил, откладывая карманные деньги на рождественские подарки с лета. Маме он купил тонкую серебряную цепочку с кулоном в виде сердца. Увидев подарок, Лея сначала поморщилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась сыну.

— Спасибо, Бен. Это очень мило.

Отец получил в подарок брелок в виде двух игральных костей на цепочке.

Хан слегка обнял сына и потрепал его по голове.

— Спасибо, сынок! — усмехнулся Хан — Обязательно повешу его на ключи от Фалькона!

После этого фотограф был отпущен. Лея напомнила мужу, что вечером они вдвоем идут в гости к Холдо, а потом ушла в свой кабинет. Бен надеялся, что отец проведет с ним время. Но Хану было откровенно скучно с сыном, который не интересовался гонками, поэтому он слегка похлопал Бена по спине и тоже ушел.  
Младший Соло остался один. Снова. С ощущением, что подарки, которые он выбирал с такой любовью, родителям не понравились. Матери так точно. Даже вожделенный конструктор уже не радовал.

Все рождественские каникулы Бен провел один, собирая Звезду Смерти. Он делал это механически, не получая от процесса никакого удовольствия.

***

В последний день каникул миссис Томпсон привела Рей. Девочка с опаской вошла в игровую и застыла, увидев конструктор.

— Можно посмотреть, Бен? Пожаааалуйста. — протянула Рей тихо, боясь очередной вспышки гнева.

— Смотри. Только руками не трогай. — огрызнулся Соло.

Рей медленно подошла и присела рядом. Полчаса она завороженно наблюдала за ним.

— Можно мне тоже пособирать? — осторожно спросила она.

— Ты слишком мелкая, еще сломаешь что-нибудь. На коробке написано с 8 лет. Пусть твои родители купят тебе конструктор, и делай с ним, что хочешь.

Рей, которая отлично знала, что такие конструкторы стоят очень дорого, и ее семья не может себе этого позволить, только тяжело вздохнула, вынула из сумки принесенные с собой карандаши и альбом и забилась в свой угол рисовать.

В этот момент Бен впервые пожалел, что отшил малявку, и еще острее ощутил свое одиночество.

Больше он этот конструктор не собирал.

  
***

Бен стоял у окна в игровой и смотрел, как мистер Томпсон забирает домой жену и дочь.

Рей с диким криком кинулась к отцу, который подкинул ее несколько раз, а потом закружил в объятиях. Миссис Томпсон, смеясь, что-то сказала мужу, а потом поцеловала его и дочь, после чего вся семья села в машину и уехала. А Бен продолжал смотреть им вслед.

Он прекрасно помнил, когда мать обняла и поцеловала его последний раз. Это было в тот день, когда он пошел в школу имени Преподобного Скайуокера. «Учись хорошо, Бенджамин Скайуокер-Органа-Соло. — сказала она — Не опозорь фамилию, которую носишь». И он старался, старался, как мог. Хотя это было дико сложно, потому что друзей у него так и не появилось, а травили его со всех сторон постоянно.

Бен знал, что не родился симпатичным или обаятельным. Лея часто напоминала ему об этом. Да и слуги шептались, как у такой красивой женщины и такого обаятельного мужчины мог родиться такой несуразный сын. Бен был высоким для своего возраста, худым и нескладным, неуклюжим и косолапым. И похоже природе этого показалось мало. В довершение всего его узкое лицо украшал большой нос, пухлые девчачьи губы, а венчали все это великолепие большие оттопыренные уши.

Как его в школе только не дразнили: и лопоухим уродом, и каланчей, и губошлепом, и носатым придурком, зазнайкой, выскочкой, прынцессой* и много, кем еще, а его ноги иначе, как ластами, никто не называл.

А еще его часто били. Связываться один на один побаивались, потому что он был выше всех мальчишек в параллели. А вот напасть компанией — такое случалось часто. По лицу не били, боялись вызова к директору, а по телу постоянно. Поначалу Бен пытался сопротивляться, давать сдачи, но быстро понял, что против нескольких человек он ничего не может сделать, а в следующий раз его будут бить сильнее, больнее и дольше. Поэтому он ходил весь в синяках и терпел. А обиду, ярость и боль вымещал на вещах в игровой или на подушке в спальне.

Он думал попробовать поговорить с родителями. Но они не интересовались делами в школе. Мать была поглощена работой в Сенате и своими благотворительными проектами для поддержания соответствующего имиджа.  
Отец, непосредственно в гонках уже не участвовавший, бросать их не собирался, поэтому начал создавать собственную команду, которая, по его словам, отнимала все его время, а на самом деле, была просто предлогом проводить время вне дома, где его страсть к машинам никто не разделял.

Самым близким мальчику человеком был его дед, который никогда не уставал возиться с внуком, читать ему сказки, рассказывать интересные истории, гулять. После его смерти сказок Бену никто не читал, а прогулки в основном свелись к занятиям физкультурой в школе.


End file.
